Cotton Candy
by MichiGLB
Summary: A bit of EquiFef I did for an Xmas exchange. You can find me on tumblr MichishigeGLB


_**Cotton Candy**_

The incandescence of the dimly-lit mechanist's laboratory lightly glistened upon the lithe body of the gently rousing feline, the light giving just enough to display her strong, yet subtle olive hue.

:33 …

:33 ...meeeeeeeooooow...

She began to fully awaken herself with various stretches of increasing flexibility and tensile strength. As she finally felt the last of the veil of kitty-cat naps lift from her mind, she concerned herself primarily with the whereabouts of her bigger half. The adamantine, cobalt-laced sentinel was nowhere to be seen, odd enough considering he rarely engaged in much outside his experiments, some personal and some requests.

:33 Oh Equius! Where are mew?

She bounded and leapt throughout the whole artificial ecosystem to no avail, until she came across a note ( and a slew of broken writing utensils).

D- Dear Nepeta,

I have left the vicinity in order to 100k for some new material suitable for the latest project, as well as some e%ceptionally fresh towels. Please e%cuse the inconvenience.

~Equius Zahhak

As she pouted and pondered, she wondered just where her persnickety moirail had gone on this big tumbling meteor. There was no longer in use in meandering around this sea of quicksilver any longer, the cat was on the prowl.

The voracious hunteress search high and low for any sign of the equestrian enthusiast, but to no avail. The asteroid they were all hurtling on was exceedingly large after all, it can make one feel rather alone. The huntress, however, was anything, but alone. In much contrast to the silversmithed environs of her palest chum, the figure before her thrived in an aura of soft pastels and even softer surroundings. She hummed happily as she tended to her array of plush pals she had elected to 'cull' for their own good. Although she did miss the open sea and her cuttlefish companions, the cuddly toys make do in a pinch. Unfortunately, the fishy princess did not keep the same amount of focus on stalking trolls that she did on her stuffed friends. Enter the keen predator.

;33 *AC stealthily sneaks up on the fishy princess*

:33 *AC waits fur the purrfect time to strike...*

;33 MEOW!

{THUD}

38D )-(-E-E-E-Y NEPETA! LONG TIME NO SEA!

Nepeta was stunned. Not only had Feferi turned in time to catch her, but...she didn't even budge!

It was like hitting a solid wall, a wall made of adorable, soft fish girl, but a wall all the same! Lost in the moment she paused to process what had just happened.

)(ey...are you okay? I didn't glubbin' hurt ya did I? 38(

*shaking off her confusion*

:33 *shakes stupur* N-no, no! Gosh Fefurri! I didnt know mew were so strong!

Oh! S)(ore! It comes wit)( the blood and )(aving to feed Gl 'bgolyb all the time. Just between us, I can out wrestle most of the bouys! 38D Especially that blue bouy Zahhak!

;33 Equius? I don't know Fef...hes purrtty STRONG *giggles* but then again even he gets knocked down like a tackled hoofbeast when I pounce him, have mew s33n him by the way?

Oh I wasn't reel-y t)(inking about how STRONG *giggles* he is 38/ It's just that that bouy always seems so...s)(elltered? No... just kind of s)(y I guess, especially around )(ig)(er bloods. )(e won't even make eye contact with me! It makes me sad since )(e's so...I mean IT, it's adorabubble that )(e's so nervous! 38o

;33 *AC develops a deviant glint in her eye* What was that mew said Fef? O)-( nofin' Nep! 38O But )(ey weren't you looking for that big fish?

:33 Hmmm...Nope, not anemonemore! Ive got another more... pawsitively purressing matter to attend to now that I think of it! * AC deviously smirks as she darts away*

( S)(e's definitely up to somefin...38/ ) ….. ( t)(at was a reel-y good fish pun...38/ )

Back at the cobalt engineer's hideaway, the clink-clank menagerie is in full swing, but something is amiss. The artificer seems to be working at only half-pace, as though he were expecting sudden interruption. Knowing the nature of his olive compatriot, the occurrence of such disturbances is anything, but rare.

D- ( Hmm... it has been an inordinately e%tended period of time since Nepeta has assaulted me...) *frowns, takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes* ( It may be a necessity to abscond from my STRONG endeavors for a minuscule e%cursion to 100k for he...)

His thoughts are interrupted as the distant sound of the heavy metal doors. Someone has finally decided to check up on the solitary mechanic.

D- ( Ah finally...) Welcome back, I am begrudged to ask, but I am in reasonable want of assistance with the current POWERFUL device as e%cusing myself from the core is regretfully...impossible...the new magnetic gyrometer is rather...un-stable... Would you be so kind as to 100k for my pair of sewingpoint nasaled pliants?

As he bent more deeply over his laboratory bench, his dauntless helper got busy with each request he delivered. The work was tireless, as the core he crafted had exceeded the complexity of any machine he had produced to date.

D- Hnnnnn... I require some more of the e%cellent tungsten smelted metal plate that I acquired... it seems to be some of the STRONGER material I have been able to harvest from the meteor... please bring me whatever piece you can pick up, I know some of the more massive pieces are rather...

{KATHUNK}

An exceedingly large hunk of shiny refined tungsten was set beside the machinist with relative ease.

D- Thank you very much, a fine piece... … (a relatively heavy piece...even for Nepeta... ) Hmmmm...next I require an anne%ed B176-centrifugal cog piece, I am quite certain you remember the piece as it is from some of the automatons you aided me in scrapping, the ones I believe you called meowverlous? Heh

He heard giggling as well as clanging from the scrap pile.

D- ( I suppose she is alright as she still seems to be entertained by meowbeast puns... she has e%hibited some e%centricites today...) Hmmm... *as he stares off, he feels the mini mechanical wonder start to gyrate* Hmm? *he begins to further calibrates the device back into stable ranges* ( Darn, this machine is quite the nuisance and will remain as such until I complete the core's bulk ) I am afraid I also require more reticulated coils and several more 100serimmed metal spacers and another box of rotational inclined plane based bolts please

The half-completed machine descends into a spiraling state of further instability. It begins to give off steam as it tries to cool itself.

D- Oh my... *cue the sweating* I will require those materials...

{WHIRRRRR-KATUCK-KATUCK-GRRRRRRRRRrRrKTCK-KTCK}

D- Promptly please...

The machine finally gave way from stress. Springs of various sizes loosened and shot across the work bench and room. the machines rotating rings whirred and grinded to a screeching halt. What was completed of the modified core became a steaming bulk of coarse metal. As the artificer's frustration had finally reached its apex, he shot straight up and began to violently grip his bench. The glossy metallic table produced a combination of crunching and whining as it stressed to keep form under its master's stressful grip.

D- FIDDLESTICKS!

As his grasp on the table strengthened, little droplets of dark blue blood began to fall from the clenched palms. It was then a sound of dropped scrap could be heard, followed by quickened footsteps. He then felt two arms wrap around his quivering form. He started to calm...then calmer...and calmer still until he finally acquiesced and sunk backwards into his bench chair.

D- *DEEP sigh* My apologies...especially for the 100d language...you deserve better example than... (her arms...they are so...cold... ) *worried grimace* (something is wrong) Nepeta, you have been e%ceedingly quiet today is anything troubling y...

As he turned, he was not meet with the familiar placid olive palette that made up his moirail's eyes. Instead, two deep pools of brilliant fuchsia stared back at him, framed by a lightly freckled face composed of the smoothest light-grey clay. The expression she exhibited was of deep concern. His expression was of the complete and overwhelming mixture of panic, confusion, and secretly a dose of exhilaration. He had never been so close to anyone like this save for his palest olive quadrant holder, especially of someone with such a high blood caste.

D- ( I.. I cannot believe this... what would someone of her e%quisite caliber be doing here? Such royal b100d should not be dabbling with lower castes... she should not be entertaining such frivolities...she should not be touching me... she should not... oh my... OH MY... SHE IS TOUCHING ME ) *sweating intensified greatly* ( SHE SHOULD HAVE THE MOST INFINITESIMALLY MINUSCULE

CONTACT WITH A LOWER-B100D CASTE SUCH AS MYSELF LET ALONE

ANY PHYSICALITES... OH MY... )

Lost in thoughts filled to the brim with chaotic confusion, he fails to notice the other member of the room is not sitting idly as she has sat up and has begun shaking him.

Do you glubbing )(ear me blue bouy? 38c … )-(-E-Y! ZA)()(AK! 38L

D- Hnn?! Y-your Highness... why are you...? Oh my I need a towel... *sweating bullets*

A towel?! You need a bandage you dumb guppy! 38O Come )(ere and let me sea it!

The blue blood still attempting to cope with being touched by the focus of his nearly religious adulation seemed like a robot malfunctioning with ambivalent requests.

Alternia to Za)()(ak! 38o ( )(is t)(inkpan seems fish-fried for some reason... I eel this loud glubbing won't get through to him... )

She slowly released her arms from around him and gently placed them on the tops of his wrists. She leaned in closer and started to call to him in almost a whisper.

Equius...?

D- Nnn?!

He began to focus his attention more on her, but the bewilderment had clearly not left his eyes.

Equius, let me sea your hands ( )(e still wont clam down... 38c all this frustration pent up... well...hes like a big sea-hoofbeast right...? 38/ )

The big blue-blood was too fired up from the surprise assistant and the catastrophic melt-down of his newest invention to sit still let alone follow directions so... she decided for a direct approach. She had of course handled many wild animals and could tell just how to soothe them by hitting just the right spot. She moved one hand up his arm and gently, but firmly rubbed up and down his side with long, slow strokes. At first touch, his body froze and he shuddered, but with each stroke he seemed to ease and his breathing became less labored. When he had finally relaxed, she approached him again.

Now... Equius, will you please let me see your hands?

D- *ahem* Ms. Pei%es... It would be inappropriate for someone of your status to tend to such minor issues especially concerning someone of my status

Finappropriate? What are you glubbing about blue bouy? 38/

D- Yes, you are an e%quistie fuchsia b100d whose authority cannot be negateed and importance is grander than such frivolous issues concerning the lower castes such as myself; furthermore...

O)( glub... you sound like Eridan... 38c

D- Guh! Please Ms. Pei%es... do not compare me with that... degenerate... although he may enjoy his position on the hemo-spectrum, but he does not respect the hierarchy set before him and prefers to only think of complete genocide actions toward all land-dwelling trolls as a whole... he lacks the vision the ancestors had... the days of beautiful musclebeast art and renaissance faire that incorporated the sublime culture of the... I do apologize if my e%planation is somewhat...boring

No, no its just that... well Eridan did nothing but s)(ell me how all the lower-castes needed to be exterminated... so... how are you two different?

D- Hmm... Well to be honest he brings a certain quality of... e%treme fanaticism to the table where as I deeply respect the system set in place, although I believe in it I see that certain...e%ceptions do appear historically I have found in spots as well as certain e%ception presently...namely Ampora and his lackluster abilities

Well... its dolphinitely more )(ealthy than how Eridan handled it, but... I don't reel-y believe in it, all trolls matter equally to me

D- While I believe your position on the matter is incorrect, I cannot argue with you O)(? Because I am a fuchsia blood?

D- Precisely

Then let me sea your hands 38p

D- Ms. Pei%es, I...

Mr. Za)()(ak! 38o I am surprised at you! Are you questioning the w)(ale of a fuchsia blood?

D- Wh-what?! I...! *brow fills with sweat*

You w)(at? Are you going to disobey the Princess Peixes? 38o

D- No! But... you...guhhh...

He sunk further into his chair, defeated by his own logic knot. He motioned his hands, palm-side up toward her begrudgingly, a sign of his forfeit.

Good bouy! 38D

He felt a slight chill of elation hit him as she uttered the compliment. She ignored, but noted this and gingerly bandaged his bloodied hands Once she was satisfied that he was well kept, she stood up.

Do you plan kelping at this new dynamo today? 38/

He returned his eyes to the smoldering pile of newly made scrap. He accessed the damage or more-so what he could salvage. The prognosis was grim.

D- *sigh* Not today, I am afraid. Months of work were set into that particular piece and there is very few salvageable parts that I could e%cise from that heap...

O)(…

D- Ms. Pei%es... if I may ask, why did you venture to my humble machine shop and why did you compound this by e%hibiting yourself as my assistant?

O)( s)(ell that easy, Nepeta said s)(e had plans with Terezi for some s)(oalplay, but felt you needed c)(ecked in on and s)(e seemed so worried 38o so I told )(er I would but...

D- ?

Well... you never reel-y... looked at me let alone talked to me! You always seemed so

s)(y that I figured it best to let you think I was Nepeta! 38/ At least now I fin-ally know its because of that fished up hemo-system

D- Oh... my apologies Ms. Pei%es... I never meant to be so rude...

Its )(onestly not your fault! T)(e society we all lived under put tremendous pressures on each blood caste, especially you poor blue bloods now t)(at I t)(ink of it! You )(ad to be servants and enforcers, just )(ig)( enough to )(ave to deal wit)( all the responsibilities of running t)(e broken system, but too low to be treated any better t)(an rust bloods! She pulled him to his feet and looked at him. She didn't see the strapping, bold, blue hued strongman he carried himself as, but she saw what he was unrightfully burdened with just for existing.

O)( I could just cull you where you stand!

Although her intentions were noble, she would soon realize her poor choice in words.

Unfortunately the system of Alternia is defines culling as genocide. Even more unfortunately, he didn't know anything, but the system thrust upon him. Upon hearing her desires, he simply stepped back and kneelt before her. He looked down as though as he accepted his fate.

D- As you wish Ms. Pei%es...

O)-(. My Gog. You are a mess buoy… Let me s)(ow you )(ow I cull 38D

She picked him up by the arms and stood him up nice and level. She dusted him off a bit and gestured with her arms.

Now... )(ug

D- I beg your pardon?

)(ug, you know w)(at that is right? Please Jegus tell me you know w)(at a )(ug is...

D- Yes, of course! I just...

I swear Za)()(ak if you don't )(ug me.. *s)(e puffs out )(er cheeks and gives )(im a stern look*

He gingerly approached her, arms outstretched. She toke a slow step toward him, but she concerned. It seems she will have to lead. She lightly place her arms around him and pulls him in. He stands there, hands hovering over her, scared to death. The last time he attempted to hug someone was Nepeta which caused...the need for spinal tapped robotics that he painstakingly designed.

Equius...are...you afraid that youll hurt me? Because you wont...I promise...

He didn't know why, but something in her voice...he trusted her. So for once in his life, just this once, he let go. He embraced her fully and...she was fine, just like she promised. then she felt it.

Just a slight wetness. Then she heard it. He was sobbing. E...Equius?

D- *choked sobs* I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I just...

Theres not)(ing to be sorry for...let it out...w)(y are you crying?

D- *more sobs escaping* I... I've never been able to embrace anyone... I tried... I tried once... It's why... *gross sobbing* It's why Nepeta has the prosthetic enhancements!

She was shocked... He's never been able to hold...anyone. She held him tighter and began to stroke his side again while gently rocking the two of them back and forth on their feet, but soon she feels the heaving of his chest and the shaking of his legs. She eases the two of them down toward the floor and rests his head on her shoulder as he violently cries into her, releasing years of stress. She speaks to him at a whisper.

Its all alright ...you dont need to be strong...just breathe...

No need to be strong...it was such a foreign concept to him, but he realized its value immediately. He couldn't hold up any longer, he melted into her, a vulnerable mess of sobs and heaving and she was right. He didn't need to be strong right now, she would see to that...he could just...be...just be and breathe...

Hours later, he awoke with a particular rest he had not felt in years and an exceedingly soft pillow. As he became aware of his surroundings, he remembered just what transpired.

D- What an e%quisite dream...

O)(? W)( was it about? 38D

He fairly quickly realized it had not been a dream and that his pillow was the essentially the untouchable royal he could hardly look in the eye. He shoot up with a start and sat levelly facing her.

D- Oh...what have I done... I have betrayed Nepeta...

No no no! 38o I am going to stop you rig)(t t)(ere! I am not interested in a moirallegiance at this time! Not after Eridan...

D- I understand that, Nepeta is my one true moirail! But...what we did...was it not...cheating?

No...sugar... I don't think you are quite rig)(t on that..

D- S-sugar?!

Just listen... moirails are different. T)(ey calm each ot)(er and talk t)(rough issues, but above all t)(ey do and know w)(ats best for t)(em... I believe Nepeta planned t)(is since s)(e found out )(ow strong I actually am and s)(e sent me to you for somet)(ing s)(e could not already do for you...

D- ?

I t)(ink youll understand in time so just trust me. We are NOT pale and you did not cheat on Nepeta 38) But if itll put you at seas then go talk to )(er 38D

He pondered for a moment, agreed and went on his way to assuage his guilty conscience.

As he searched for his moirail at all her usual spots, he conjectured it would be best to check her shipping wall since she kept up with it daily. The room was locked and two notes were left upon the door. One sealed coarsely in blood on olive paper and the other on an ivory parchment each with his name. It was not hard to tell which was Nepeta's.

Dearest Equius,

Until purrther notice mew are furrbidden from entering my shipping room. I unfurrtunately am having to make a large shipping change. One I never expected I would have to make... I am quite interested in how it will result. there is no n33ed to look fur me, so please do not.

Best Fishes,

Nepeta :33

P.S. The change has nothing to do with me, were still moirails you idiot

D- ( What matter could be so pressing as to keep me out? Hmmm... Ms.

Pei%es must have already talked with Nepeta... I suppose...there is no issue... ) *sigh of relief*

The next note was to none other than Feferi herself.

To Mr. Za)()(ak,

You are coraldially invited to accompany me for t)(e day. It would seem only fair considering )(ow I )(elped in...well almost creating your new mac)(ine piece. You do NOT owe me for any of the venting or culling. I am glad I was able to )(elp you like t)(at! 38D Nepeta agreed ( sorry I found )(er first 38p ) If you feel you s)(ouldnt come for any dumb guppy reason like blood t)(en consider it an order! I know you wont disobey t)(at~ ~~~Feferi

D- ( Just what has happened for these circumstances to arise? )

As he made haste toward the meeting point attached to the note, a pair of shiny white fangs gleamed happily in the darkness, content with the display before them.

The bulky metal-worker strutted toward his destination with much less brooding than usual. He wondered why, but could not for very long. She was not alone. There he stood before her in all his narcissism-coated self-glorization, Eridan Ampora. His long scarf billowing in the wind that poured from his mouth. The blue blood also noted that he carried his strife weapon of choice, Ahab's Crosshairs. This is something, he would not stand for in the least.

Listen Fef... wwhy don't we give it another go? C'mon...you knoww you miss me *smirk* wwhy else wwould you be wwaitin' in a place like fish? Its clearly fated or somefin'!

*clear annoyance* For your information, I am here on porpoise because I am wainting on someone, a buoy and your fish pun wwas lame

Ah c'mon Fef! You knoww I aint the glubbin' best at fishy puns! Besides, wwho could you evven be wwaitin' on huh? Wwho could stack up to mwwah? *gesture of grand self-import*

As the boys footsteps could be heard approaching...

Actually, this one! 38D )-(-E-Y Equius! So glad you could join...us... 38/

He approached, but never toke his eyes off Eridan. He trusted him the least of anyone he ever met. He responded without missing a beat.

D- Good afternoon Ms. Pei%es, is there anything wrong? *glares beneath his glasses*

No, evverythin is just fine, I wwas...

D- I do not believe I addressed you Mr. Ampora, Ms. Pei%es...is anything wrong?

No Equius, I believe everything is in order here,** isn't it** Eridan?

She toke a step toward Equius and put her arm around his and far as he was concerned it was out of safety's sake. he in turn toke step to place himself slightly between the fishy princess and the fish brained one.

Gog. You havve got to be krillin' me here! Wwhat if anyfin is evven good about him?!

Eridan...

No, no I wwant to hear wwhy! I mean look at him! He's just a huge piece of low-blood meat! His teeth are broken, crooked!

*serious glare* Eridan. Stop.

And another thing! He nevver leavves that stupid metal works he strung up for himself! He's into that wwierdo musclebeast porn and just swweats...and swweats all ovver evverythin'! He's a gog damn FREAK Fef! Wwhat's he evven got goin' for him? He's strong? Please! I just cannot believe howw loww you've stooped. I mean do you know wwhat an embarassment that is to me? Listen here...

NO! YOU LISTEN )-(-E-R-E YOU MOTHER GLUBBIN GUPPY.

Although the insults had not even phased the stony machinist, his aquatic counterpart had sincerely had enough.

TO ADDRESS YOUR "POINTS" IN ORDER: )(es a lot more t)(an a piece of meat, )(e actually )(as a good deal of caring, ya know...for somet)(ing ot)(er t)(an )(imself! You know DAMN w)(ale I don't give two sharks about blood caste! And I would rather fish kiss a broken smile than perfect grumpy guppy frowns!

D- M-Ms. Pei%es... p-perhaps...

Now you )(old your sea)(oofbeasts Equius! Let me fis)(ness w)(at I need to say! And so W)- (e )(as a )(obby )(es passionate about? Its a s)(ell of a lot )(ealthier t)(an your genocide fantasies! T)(e musclebeast t)(ing is... w)(ale )(e appreciates classical art inspirations! And yes )(es STRONG, not strong! Not just fis)(ically though, )(e puts up wit)( a lot of responsibilities and a )(e puts ot)(ers before )(imself a lot! T)-(AT is REEL strength! Somefin I know you will never know...

The two boys froze as she fiercely defended the boy who both of them thought she would stick up for the least, let alone like this!

And one last t)(ing Eridan! I know )(e sweats a lot, but you know w)(at?

She pulled him close and straight up licked the entire length of his arm and giggled. He shivered with a mixture of surprise and secretly some...lewd feelings.

All t)(at sweat makes )(im taste just like the sea! 38D

The two were shocked to say the least, but once again the more aggressive sea-dweller was the first to break the silence.

W..wwhat the actual fuck is wwrong wwith you Fef?!

The scarf-clad boy then stood indignant; however, his last comment was more than stoic could stand. He released the royal girl from his arm and stepped forward, showing the sea-dweller the true physical difference between them, around a foot in height and approximately 125 pounds in muscle. The sneer seemed to vanish from his face as he was confronted with no choice, but to observe just how strong his antagonist appeared.

D- You will address Ms. Pei%es with more respect, but I do believe you have outstayed your welcome, promptly depart as Ms. Pei%es clearly has no business with you

Oh yeah? And wwho is gonna make me leavve? Just cause you're wwith her doesn't mean yo-

He took another step, but at him and toward him. He was now using his imposing height directly over the now quite frankly nervous water breather. His next motion was without waste or want as placed his hand over the rifle.

D- Ms. Pei%es has not declared any quadrants currently and it is well known I have only one quadrant filled, my moirail Nepeta... *grave 100k* Now she originally became my pale compatriot because of my uncontrollable fits of rage ,due to my b100 b100d, that typically devastated much of the surrounding areas... She is about the only troll alive that can calm my STRONG cacophonies and she is not here right now...

{CRUNCH...tink-tink}

Ahab's Crosshair's was pulverized underneath the adamantine grasp the blue blood put forth. He promptly removed the rifle from his possession and made a good show of crumbling it in his hand being sure to twirl the barrel about his finger. He decidedly handed the now pile of rubbish to its owner. The mariner looked at the crushed scrap of his favored strife weapon and realized he may have delved a bit too deeply.

I...think I shall take leavve noww... lots to do and all...

D- A wise decision and Mr. Ampora... *deep stare* Do feel free to bring your weapon by my workshop, I would be happy to have a 100k at what can be salvaged... I assure you that my endeavors are...more accomplished than many other trolls ambitions

The highblood stood there in disbelief. He had been simultaneously threatened and offered a favor...very unusual stuff, though he shoke it off quickly enough.

Yeah... wwell... wwhatevver, I'll probably just go alchemize up another one...

As he turned to leave he flourished his cape, always leave with style. The strong boy gave himself a bit of a nod on a job well done, but unbeknownst to him the little fish princess had not simply listened to the conversation, on the contrary she was enthralled with the way he handled it. So enthralled, she almost allowed herself to be caught staring when the machinist turned around to confirm her safety.

D- Ms. Pei%es, first and foremost, my apoligies for the entirety of the situation that has just occurred, are you alright?

( After all t)(at, t)(ats all )(es worried about? Me? ) *silg)(t flus)(* Y-yes.. I am just brine.. T)(ank you for coming and seaing me and... taking care of t)(at stuff t)(at just )(appened...

D- Ms. Pei%es! You 100k as though somefin is the matter!

Wait... did you just make a fish pun? 38D

D- Oh! Uhm...well yes... *twiddles fingers and flushes a bit* You seem to rather enjoy those so I thought it polite to imbibe...

( E-E-E-E-E! ) W)-(AL-E T)-(EN! )(e)(e... )(mmmmm...

D- Probe your thinkpan for a boondollar?

W)(at? Colloquialisms? My my Mr. Za)()(ak! So s)(oreward!

D- Oh my! *sweating very STRONGLY* My sincerest apologies Ms. Pei%es for the uhm... hoofbeasting around...

( O)( my Gog so cute ) Ill let it slide, t)(is time anyway *giggling* anyways... I t)(ink I know w)(at would make me eel better!

D- Yes? Name it and I will of course fetch it for you, post-haste

Some comfort food!

The two had ultimately adjourned to the heiress' respite block, though not without much protesting from the strong boy as he felt it too impolite. He only agreed to the arrangement after she convinced him he was necessary to her feeling of safety. While she reclined in various positions among her stuffed and cushy friends, he elected only to stand. She was enjoying one of the most desired and luxurious snacks known to Alternians and she just could not get him to partake.

Cmon! Don't be guppy about it blue buoy!

D- Thank you, but I must decline as it would not be appropriate for me to... enjoy such delicacies...

While his back was turned as he checked the door for any threats, something he took the liberty to do every six or seven minutes, the sly girl took her 2x3dent in hand. W)(ale t)(en... at least...

Even from her slightly supine position she had formidable strength. She swept the unsuspecting boy right off his feet. He even gave a little more of a yelp than a grunt much to her delight. She got ahold of him just before he could land and parked him next to herself.

)-(AV-E A S-E-AT! 38D

D- Gnnh! Ms. Pei%es! Please refrain from such rough housing!

No, my room my rules! 38p Now try some!

D- *kind refusal* As I stated, it would be most inappropriate to delight in the spun sugar

But cotton candy is sooo good! 38o *rubs up against him* But... Do you know w)(at my favorite t)(ing about it is?

D- *sweats nervously* I am unsure...because it is sweet?

W)(ale yes... but more importantly 100k at it! W)(at is special about it?

He oogled the freshly spun sacchrine with decerning eyes, noting the fluff and fullness.

D- I am still quite uncertain as to what you are referring to If you try some t)(en just maybe... Ill s)(ell you! Pretty please? For me?

D- Nnnh! I suppose... if you must insist so STRONGLY...

Great! T)(en close your eyes!

D- I'm sorry?

You )(eard me blue buoy! Now close em! T)(ats an offical order from the fuchsia princess! 38p

He immediately closed his eyes at the mention of order, but he did so with a great deal of trepidation. It had gone quiet...very quiet... He could feel her shifting next to him. His heart began to beat with anticipation. What would it taste like? He never even dreamt of trying the treat reserved for only the highest of royalty. She deftly pulled his glasses of and neatly folded them away. He thought it strange, but dismissed it thinking he just had no idea on how to enjoy the royal delicacy. He could feel her approaching him. As she drew slowly near, his pulse quickened and his anxiousness could surely show across his increasingly blue hued face. Then he sensed something brush right next to his lips. Time seemed to freeze. Then, it became more than just a touch. He felt...warmth! Soft, supple and gentle...it was her. Her lips pressed against his! His mind whirred, his lips quivered. He could feel hers turn up into a grin as she began to press further. She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved in for a better taste. Meanwhile, he began to melt into her softness, his mind turning to a soft white haziness. He began to slid backwards at his taste of ambrosia. Her hand ventured past the shoulder and cradled the back of his head, pulling him in for the final surprise. A sudden new feeling. Deeply into the kiss he felt something more. She parted her lips and with a slight coo, parted his with as to deliver the promised sugar treat. As the kiss crescendoed to its full, deep and loving passion he tasted for the first time the sugary sweetness only within the reach of royals. He also noted enjoying the new taste of cotton candy. After what seemed like hours she began to pull back while his heart and soul turned to a puddle. As there lips begrudgingly parted ways, in what would surely not be the last time, a thin trail of sticky sweetness clung to each of them. They both had time to admire this as well as each other as the panted at the air, the only thing that could break their embrace. She saw the strong young man who she knew could face any foe, turn to putty beneath her lips. The darling hue his ears turned when he was fully flushed. The softness of his face when someone with the drive could make him relax and open himself up. The utter adulation he displayed from being put into fits of pleasure wholly unknown to him. He saw from his hazed mind the lovely young heiress whom he thought untouchable take the reins and take control of him, who toke that control and treated him gently and with care. her beautiful face that only became more brilliant with the glow of fuchsia filling her cheeks as deeply as her shimmering eyes. The soft lips that brought him into another whole existence of which he was unaware. Her flowing hair that framed her soft form that he now knew.

*pant* Equius~…*pant*

D- *deep panting, a questioning gaze as he collects himself*

She gently pressed her forehead against his and looked deeply into his eyes, a deep indigo that seemed fogged from the exchange.

Will you be my matesprite?

His head sunk. It hit him like a freight train. Should he? Could he even dare? What did Nepeta always tell him... To follow his blood pumper. He looked into himself and what he believed and found... He could never dare be with such royalty. It was far too lewd and inappropriate. They should never be...but the deeper he looked, the more he found...it didn't matter. He might believe it was wrong, but that was not what he felt. As she had taught him to let loose his feelings in the last few days, he did something he had never done before. For the first time in his life, the blue boy went with his heart before his head.

D- Ms. Pe...

*anxiously biting her lip*

D- Feferi!

He grabbed her shoulders almost violently, in pure desperation. She was shocked, more so that the focus of her flush-crush had finally said her name and how it sounded from his sultry voice. His arms relaxed and gave way, just hanging on. He looked up at her, blue tears staining his eyes as they streamed down his face. he choked back more tears and began to smile. Then he said, just above a whisper...

D- Feferi... you fill the void within me...

He launched himself forward in his own counter-assault of passion. it was his turn to lead as he placed his own passions upon her unwitting lips. She jumped a bit, but then...then she melted happily into his warm embrace as the two new lovers jostled and cooed in the softness and warm glow of the fuchsia respite block. After some minutes of the two relishing their now shared red passions, the question came to mind.

D- Feferi? What was your favorite thing about the cottoned candy?

O)(. T)(ats easy~ *curls in close to him and lightly kisses his face* My favorite t)(ing about cottoned candy is t)(at its pink and blue and sweet just like you, my little seahoofbeast~3

As his blushed deepened he caressed her face, he did his best to reply in a similar manner.

D- *sweats a bit* I do believe I... was thinking just the same thought...

*nervous fidgets* m-my lovely... *turns stark indigo* sea princess...

*giggles with absolute delight* Adorrabubble~333...

The olive feline has just returned from yet another adventure and is prepared to adjourn to her respite block, but before she can she is approached by the blue boy.

D- Nepeta, you have some explaining to do

:33 Oh? *AC scrunches up her nose* What is it mew wanna talk about?

D- Young lady you know very well what you have done: you manipulated several situations in order for Ms. Pei%es and I to be in close quarters on more than one occasion, you then proceeded to goad any kind of interaction between the two of us for your own relationship tracking ends, and finally you played the two of us together like some sort of guiding force bent on us garnering a quadrant... haven't you?

:33 *AC looks down, rather sullen and very sorry* yes...

D- Well... *crosses arms STRONGLY* there is only one thing I can say...

:33 *AC looks up very very very sorry* …

He moves his hair away from his left ear and exposes a small yet stunning ear piercing made of extraordinarily fine metal, no expense was spared in its lavish structure. It is in the shape of the royal symbol, Pisces, and displays a lovely fuchsia hue.

D- *large STRONG grin* We... are canon

:33 *AC gasps at the meowverlous piece* Oh Equius!

She giggled as she launched herself at her moirail knowing she had a job well-done and had finally aided in making his life much more complete.

The priness sat there a little glum even though she was at an adorabubble tea party set up by her matesprite's palest chum. As she started to trail off in thought, she heard the cat-girl trying to get ahold of her attention.

:33 Fefurri! You in there?

O)(! Yea)( yea)(… Im fine...

She tried to lie, but there was no fooling the perceptive olive blood.

:33 Now Fef... We both know when youre lion...

She sighed, there was no getting around it, honestly she was rather glad it was brought up. W)(ale... its just t)(at... Equius... doesn't want to... you know...

Her eyes widen. but then reduced as though she understood as she thoughtfully nodded.

Does )(e... not like me like t)(at? Im just not s)(ore Nep...

The heiress looked down sullenly, but her feline compatriot waved a hand aside and dismissed this post-haste.

:33 No, no, no! Mew got it all wrong... I know Equius and I know whithout a mouse of a doubt he is just super nervous *t33h33* You should just...try to bring it up and work it out with him"

She reasoned soundly...

:33 Im sure he has some messed up, dumb reason holding him back, you know meow he is!

As she sipped her tea she could still spy more doubt in the princess' face. Worried, she pressed further...

:33 Is there something else bothering you Fef?"

")(mmmm... Im just trying to figure out )(ow I want to like...do it, ya know? I wanna make is sooooo special! )(es always so tensed up... maybe somefin soft..." She mused, trying her best to discern a battle strategy.

:33 Soft huh? OH! You know what? Kanaya was telling me about some meowverlous thing the humans used... I don't remember what she called it but... I remember thinking it would make purrfect editions to our respite blocks!

)(mm...

She muddled it over in her head a bit and considered there was no harm in asking.

T)(anks Nepeta... I t)(ink I know w)(at to do t)(en 38D

The two proceeded to finish up the tea party with a variety of pressing subjects such as plushies and gossips.

After some preparations and alchemizing some new materials, the jade blooded seamstress easily whipped up just what the fishy princess needed to spark her night with her beloved. The night was set, more or less to her she had cast the line, but she needed bait in order to catch her biggest seahoofbeast. She regaled her blue blooded sweetheart with a tale of woe about how she desperately needed sometroll to come help organize a new and large piece of unique furniture she had recently acquired, the story being only mildly embellished. As they arrived to her respite block, the machinist noted the odd specimen. It was a flat and planar much like his work bench yet yield a different quadrilatic shape resembling more of a square than a rectangle. He also found it to be pieces that were layered, a heavily enforced base that support a stack of...what appeared to be thick foam covered in durable fabric and further coated in softer sheets of fabric for added comfort. The whole of the base actual extended at two parallel sides upward in order to frame the more comfortable stack. One end denoted much more stylization, clearly decorative. he smiled noting the engraved Pisces symbol on the far end, but began to sweat nervously as it appeared that his noble sigil, Sagittarius, was entwined around it. Ultimately, the furniture was very comfortable in appearance. After surveying the area, the giggling girl directed him to move it in certain locations.

D- ( The furniture is rather heavy, but nothing she could have any trouble in maneuvering on her own... Why could she have used this as an e%cuse? )

A few more slight adjustments and the "bed" as she told him it was called was perfectly in place.

O)(! Its glubbing perfect! T)(ank you Equius, darling~ 38)

D- *STRONG grin, slight flush* It was nothing Ms. Pei%es, honestly it would have been no trouble for you to have positioned this...bed, I believe you called it?

Nonsense! I most seartainly needed you to manage t)(at for me! 38D And suc)( a STRONG *giggle* favor dolp)(initely desrves somefin of equal caliber... Take off your s)(irt! 38p

D- Nnn! W-what... Why? Such an absurd and...100d request... I do not think it-

O)( clam up sweetie... I promise I wont do anyfin you arent comfortable with alrig)(t?

As she patted his side and assured him, he begrudgingly began to liberate his shirt from his body. Back on Alternia, he typically spent his day laboring and sparing to the death with his progressively more deadly creations; his physique matched the definitions of the classical musclebeasts he adored of classical antiquity. As of late, his new matespriteship had coalesced in less fits of rage and fighting and the consumption of a number of sweets, something Feferi loved to indulge him in, which has caused him to gain a chubbier appearance. Although he has lost no strength, he has grown quite distraught over his "lessened" visage, that much can be easily seen across his rather nervous face. He attempted to non-chalantly cover part of himself with one arm crossed about him holding his adjacent wrist. The princess loved his new look all the more for the new fluff, she found that wash-board abs do not make an excellent pillow, but a little chub goes a long way. She motioned his arm to his side and laid her hand firmly against his chest. She glided her hand up and down his torso simply admiring what she had to cherish. Glub glub... *slight lip bite*

D- *sweats nervously* I...am not sure how comfortable I am currently...

O)(! W)(ale you arent just gonna stand t)(ere and be eye-candy my darling~ Go lie down on t)(e bed, face first please... I need to grab some stuff in order to repay you3

D- B-but...

S)()()()(… *finger to )(is lips* just trust me cuddlefis)(~

His face turned a deeper indigo as he started to comply and she went to gather the needed accoutrements. He placed his glasses atop the adjacent complimentary furniture, known as a bed stand. He then cautiously climbed atop the plush mattress and found it to be exceedingly comfortable. he took no time in lying down as request and rather enjoyed the feel of this human contraption. As he slightly nestled into the fabrics, the girl return, beaming with excitement. She had with a bowl of assorted scented oils, specially prepared by Terezi for their effective perfumes and secretly their subtly suggestive notes. She laid the bowl on the stand next to the bed and perused her subject. he was so enveloped in the plushness of the bed he hadn't noticed her return. She smiled earnestly, eyes filling to the brim with a soft love that would make Selene's gaze to Endymion pale by comparison. She pressed a hand midway on his back; he tensed up from the unexpected touch. She giggled slightly then vaulted herself up and over him, finally resting straddling over him.

Now... just relax and let me care for you my lovely matesprite~

He inhaled sharply then slowly exhaled in a long sigh in an attempt to ease his muscles; however, he hardly ever could get a moment of un-tensed muscle, they were quite overdrawn consistently. She would not be deterred. She placed a her fingertips in the oil mixture and whisked it lightly to a good consistence. Satisfied with the mix, she dipped the dry remainder of her hand into the bowl. As she brought her hand back, she gleaned an idea. As the excess oil began to run off her hand, the fishy princess outstretched it over the strong boy's back and allowed several drops to pitter-patter along the length. A wave of glee castigated over her as he shuddered from the unexpected, fragrant rain. O)(? Is it a bit cold?

D- Nnnnnn... perhaps a minute amount...

*smirk* W)(ale let me fix t)(at for you~

She pressed her palms together in order to saturate both hands with the mild aphrodisiac. The first step, she painted a swath of glistening scent across his back as he lied still trying not to fidget which was difficult considering he was not yet used to having hands laid upon him in such a sweet manner, but he would certainly learn. Now sufficiently oiled, she began to rub him gently and slowly. His back was riddled with knots, especially in the shoulders. She frowns to herself.

Equius... does your back hurt?

D- No, no more than usual...

More t)(an usual? W)(y t)(e s)(ell don't you tell me it )(urts? 38(

D- It is only a minor nuisance that does not require any attention

*indignantly puffs cheeks* Well mister as a matter of fact it does matter!

The massage intensified as the girl tried her best to unwind her clock-work boy. The pain was clearly surfacing as lesser grunts of pain escaped the tight lipped artisan. Although his whole back needed a thorough rub-down, she kneaded his shoulders the most as they were harder than rocks. She found a slip in the muscle right above the bone and he yelped and shook a little.

( T)(ere we go... if I can just get t)(is spot... )

As she dug her fingers in, the boy found it increasingly difficult to sit still from the jeering pain of the old knots. She leaned in deeply using her weight to add to the force of her palms. After a few minutes of rubbing and one panting blue blood, she had smoothed most of the knots to nubs.

)(ow the glub do you even walk around like t)(is?

As she spoke softly to herself, she geared up and gave one final intense massage to the area and felt the rest of the tightness dissipate. His shoulder blades were toasty like a fresh oven from all the attention and he started breathing normally, a bit of sweat on his brow from the experience. As she moved her hands away she noticed something unexpected. The tightness had seemed to move to the inner muscles next to his spine. As she applied pressure she could feel a shift. As slowly leaned in more and more until...

{KRICK-CRACK}

His spine gave way and so did he, giving the first unrestrained groan she had heard him make. His back went slack and he was dead-weight upon the bed. Worry flashed across her face until she heard another noise. In his new found health, he actually purred a bit with the ecstacy. She grin from ear to ear. She laid on top of him and talked softly into his ear.

Sea? Now isnt t)(at much better? And now is t)(e best part! 38)

She wasn't finished, far from it. Now she became attentive to the rest of his torso, rubbing ever inch the oil warmed all along his back, he succumbed to gentle repose underneath her rhythmic rubbing. His breathing became just above a soft snore as the stress in his muscles melted under her prowess. Now that he was sufficiently relaxed, she decided to press the issue. She once again leaned over to his ear and spoke softy...

Equius darling... is t)(ere any reason w)(y... you would be avoiding...pailing?

D- *flips over* Nnn?! I... *sigh* yes...

For once, he did not have the strength to fight.

W)(y is that sweetie? ( I know w)(at'll make )(im talk 38p ) Is it...somet)(ing t)(ats wrong wit)( me? *convincing fake self-doubt*

D- No! That statement could not be further from the truth I assure you! T)(en...w)(at?

D- *STRONG sigh* I know you well Ms. Pei%es and it would be fruitless to try to keep this from you... I am rather afraid of the situation...

?

D- Well... I am rather... ine%perienced at this sort of engagement and I would be less than...e%cellent

O)( sugar...no one is t)(at great at it w)(en they first try... is t)(at all t)(ats stopping you?

D- Still I feel I would be...bad and you deserves only true e%cellence...

She curls up closely to him, her eyes softening from her new found understanding. The boy stops and listens as he's lost in the pastel windows of her soul.

Equius... you are my matesprite... would I not choose someone e%cellent?

D- *defeated by own logic* …

Will you let me s)(ow you, )(ow wrong you are?

She places a soft hand to his warm cheek, flushed a deep indigo. He bites his lip in confliction, then relents with a nod. The nod was enough to signal her that she could begin showing him how much she cared and how deeply it went. She flattened him out across the bedspread and kissed him, first lightly then a full smooch like the first they shared many nights ago. He still melted. She still loved it. Then she held his head in her hands and just admired him for a minute, this made him flush completely. With a giggle, she moved her attention southward. She trailed down his body dotting him with kisses, until she reached the buckle of his pants. As she began to undo the buttons, he interrupted, still unsure of himself.

D- I do apologize if...there isnt sufficient usable...size...

O)( )(oney im sure you're...O)(...o)( gog...

His bulge was nowhere hear normal sized, in fact it was quite the opposite of his fears. He resembled a smaller variety of the hoofbeasts he admired so much, in length and girth.

Sweet Jegus I cant wait to tell the girls about t)(is... *intense lip bite* t)(ey are gonna be soooo glubbin envious~

He closed his eyes and began to sweat nervously, the compliments making his bulge twitch. She lightly blew on him causing what can only be described as a small controlled seizure, the girl of course finding this adorable and exploitable. He only opened his eyes when he felt her rear up.

He wasn't about to be the only one naked. She gracefully removed her top to expose her ample bosom. He was stuck, transfix at her beautiful, slender form. She blushed a deep fuchsia with a hint of naughtiness in her eyes as she gauged his reaction.

Would you like to touch blue buoy?

She didn't need him to say a thing, his rapid perspiring and the strengthen of his member were enough to demonstrate his interest. She then straddled him, in a much lewder fashion just above his exposure so that he sat nicely tucked under her skirt and that her naked torso could be mere inches from his own. He was too timid to do much of anything so she once again made the first move. She grabbed his wrists and guided his hands to her chest and lightly pressed them against her. As he cautiously began to massage her chest she bit her lip in anticipation of many more pleasures to come. When he finally worked up enough gumption, he began to thoroughly explore her chest, earning her soft coo of approval. It wasn't long before she felt more than his hands on her chest, she hadn't forgotten what she had tucked beneath her skirt and it was beginning to explore as well, free of its master's will. As it began to lap at her panties, she could feel her own wetness. She wanted this perhaps even more than he did at the time. After a particularly forceful push toward her nook, she felt it wrap around the small of her panties. She chuckled...

Someone s)(ore is eager~3...

The boy could no longer respond verbosely between his panting from a mixture of excitement, matespriteshipness and even a bit of pure lust. She places her hand beneath her skirt and lightly grabs him to unwrap her panties. She notes the large size and how slick he already felt. He pulses and writhes as she keeps ahold of him. She half-stands releasing his large bulge. Much to his delight, she strips off her skirt leaving only her lacy pink panties with notable blue streaks along the bottom and along her inner thighs. As she stands above him, she appreciates her position for a moment, then she gets down on her knees just in front of his half-removed trousers. She began to finish stripping him when she brushed his thigh lightly, causing him to gasp. he tried his best to cover it up, but the meowbeast was out of the satchel to say the least. She slid the his pant down to his knees, now in a position to also admire his nook. She didn't stray long from what she considered the real catch, but she wanted to reel him in a bit more with his new sweet spot. She crouched forward and slowly made her way to bulge. As she went, she slid her hands up his legs until she was skimming his thighs. He began to twitch violently.

A little bit sensitive )(u)(?

She massaged his thighs while little moans of pleasure fought there way from his lips much to his own chagrin. She decided it was time to multi-task as she leaned in and kissed the base. He gasped and his toes curled at the new ambrosial sensation. She gripped and brought herself forward to keep just above his now pumping member. Grinning happily, she glubbed...

Mmmm... I bet you taste as sweet as you look3

The blue boy writhed at just the thought, but he would get no quarter as she licked up the length of the shaft ever so slowly. She passed delicately over the head...several times leaving him breathless and panting, barely able to contain himself... With a sly grin she placed her lips around the tip and moved just slightly to see how much it would harass him. To her delight, he started to buck just a tad, only what he couldn't hold back. Without a pause she started to take more of him; however, his size made it difficult to get very far, not that it took much to get him to squirm. As she became more enthused, she gripped his thighs and dug her fingers in just enough to make him melt further into pleasure. She churned him over and over until his moans pushed her over the edge. She released him in one last sloppy kiss at the tip leaving a trail of blue from her lips to his glistening member. He lay there, a pile of panting and whineys, as she chided...

Glub... I was rig)(t... You seartainly taste sweet~3

She finished removing his pants leaving the poor blue boy even more vulnerable. Once again half-standing, she removed the last piece of clothing between two of them. His eyes widen as he got a look at the royal's full sumptuous form. taken aback, all he could reply in turn was...

D- My Gog... *pant* To be graced with such indescribable beauty... *pant* This truly must be a doomed timeline as no troll is so fortunate...

She blushed and almost adopted a shy stance, but little could deter her from her desire to consummate her relationship with her most wonderful of matesprites. She straddled him once more, but with far less clothing she slipped her nook right in front of his thrashing bulge. She began to grind against him, her own bulge entangling itself with his own. He held his breath in intervals to keep from moaning oh so loudly.

Equius...

She moaned as she stared longingly into the two stones of indigo she had come to adore. The mechanist turned light-headed hearing her honey-sweet voice, succumb to pleasure with his name. He would never be able to get enough of that.

Are you ready?

D- Y...y-yes...

Good3 … Let me take care of everyt)( my darling sea)(oofbeast...~

Skillfully, she shook her hips to grind her nook sensually against him. She returned attention to him and whispered sweet nothings...

Do you feel )(ow wet I am?

Biting his lip to refrain from any more moaning, he nodded as best he could while staring into the enchanting fuchsia pools he had forever lost himself in...

You were soooo worried youd be bad~… Now... go a)(ead )(elp me start cutie3

Almost instinctually, his member stiffened and started push against her opening. With little more than a lurch, the tip had already pressed its way inside. She moaned, the experience titillating. She thought her first time might hurt, but he felt...right...like they belonged like this always. It was already apparent this feeling would be addicting. He recoiled a bit. Never did he doubt how wonderful a matesprite's nook would be, but he never thought he would experience such a feeling especially not with royalty. It was so...hot. He could no longer hold back his desire, he needed this session. Almost involuntarily, his hips swiveled and he bucked at her pressing deeper, his body hungered for more. Placing a hand on his chest, she stopped his grinding movement. Leaning back, she slid down the length until she had completely enveloped him. Both parties stalled, marveling at the new and awesome feeling of being entwined. Never had

she experienced a wholeness, a feeling of being so filled...it was almost too much. Her own bulge had stiffened from the intensity. He lay there, jaw dropped and looked as though he was choking back a scream of pleasure. This new feeling of being completely inside his matesprite...

she was so... hot. He felt as though he was melting inside of her. As they're locked together motionless for that moment, the two did appear to melt as blue and pink flowed from them. Although he could have stayed suspended indefinitely in his ecstasy, his body craved more and continued without consent. His hips ground up into her eliciting several yelping moans from the now flush fuchsia girl. After a few more thrusts, her body, not to be outdone, return the favor by grinding his body into the bed, using him to churn herself up. Slowly, more moans escaped his lips. Pulling up, she uncovered much of his length only to then receive him again causing them to both elicit a gasp. She began again slowly grinding up and down carefully watching him for any particular weak spot, but by this point the boy had been reduced to a pile of primal urges, simply spurring on the pailing. She gazed into his fogged over eyes as her own became hazy. The bed creaked and gave as the two continued to pick up in pace. She gained some leverage placing her hands squarely on his shoulders, letting her ass bounce against him. She felt the pleasure begin to well up as she moaned with each thrust. The pace had caught up to the boy as he reared his head back from the sheer ecstasy.

D- Fe...Feferi... *moans* its so... amazing... I...

Looking on at her matesprite, she welled up red feelings. She had turned him to a moaning, blushing mess and assuaged his intamacy fears. Brushing a strand of hair from his face, she reutrned...

Sea? T)(ere was not)(ing to worry about~333

Sinking further onto her knees, she straddled him just enough so that they could only grind deeply into each other.

( G-gog... )(es so d...deep like t)(is... )

Her own member having simply ground and thrash at the air took its own liberty and wrapped itself about the sloppy grinding mess the two had reached. Lurching forward, she licked her lips and then locked them with his, completing a Double Mobius Reach-Around of red pleasure. Her soft lips pressed furiously against his quivering mouth. As they deeply kissed, she noticed she was quickly approaching her peak and he was fairing no better. As there tongues intertwined she could feel him, deeply inside beginning to thrash and pulse more wildly then ever before. Try as he might, he could not hold back much longer. She lovingly smiled mid-kiss as she geared her hips up and started slamming into him with a renewed vigor. His whole body shook as the inevitable closed in upon him. She broke the kiss and made her way next to his ear, softly speaking...

I know your close... *quieted gasping* don't )(old back~…

No sooner than she finished her sentence that he violently bucked his hips upward in one last thrust as he let loose a final unrestrained moan. She returned the favor with equal vigor. His mind spun out of control as he climaxed, turning what little thoughts he had left to intangible softness. Never had such pleasure washed over him as he found himself lost in ecstasy and red feelings for his matesprite. His whole being was filled with the brilliance of pure pleasure. Then she felt him pulse intensely. He filled her as deeply as he could thrust as she gasp from the tremendous pressure. She could feel her matesprite's pleasure seep into her causing her to nearly scream with ecstasy. As he kept cumming, she started to feel the sheer volume and heat. So hot...now she was the one melting... it was too much and it pushed her well over the edge with him. The two coalesced in raw Eros, they had forgotten about the rest of the world. There was only those two in the whole universe and the raw ambrosia they were both tasting at that moment. As his fit of pleasure subsided, his bulge loosened and began to leak blue everywhere while she was already gushing pink. She caught just enough breath to tell him...

Good buoy~3...

The two collapsed on top of each other in a cuddle puddle of loving looks and after glow. The two soon the two drifted off the sleep in their new cotton candy stained bed.

_**Fin**_


End file.
